Schule 2.0
"Lernen und Bildung zwischen Nürnberger Trichter und indischem Elefant" Prolog: Wissensverarbeitung Oft ist das Wissen des Einen, für den Anderen nur Information oder Daten, und umgekehrt. Die Unterscheidung ist völlig situationsabhängig und kann sich von Fall zu Fall ändern. Es ist weniger Wissen, das à la Nürnberger Trichter 1:1 weitergegeben werden kann. Wissen wird eher als Daten und Informationen vermittelt, die man begrenzt wahrnimmt und aus denen man sich ggf. sein eigenes Wissen und damit letztendlich seine eigene Welt konstruiert – so wie die blinden Männer bei dem Elefanten in einer indischen Sage. Das Glas kann halb voll oder halb leer sein, denn "bei gleicher Umgebung lebt doch jeder in einer anderen Welt." (Arthur Schopenhauer)] Kultur, Kultur, verdammte Kultur – Kulturveränderung, aber richtig! Da unsere Gesellschaft seit geraumer Zeit – etwa seit der Erfindung des Internets – überwiegend durch Informationen und Wissen als unerlässliches Eigentum geprägt ist, wird sie allzuoft als Informations- und oder Wissensgesellschaft bezeichnet, je nach Sichtweise und Schwerpunkt. Diesbezüglich kann man durchaus auch von einer Bildungs- oder Lerngesellschaft sprechen, weil eben Bildung, Lernen, Information und Wissen eng zusammenhängen. Egal wie man sie nun nennen mag, es handelt es sich dabei, kurz gesagt, um eine Gesellschaftsform in der Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten, um einen exzellenten Lerngrad und Bildungsstandard zu erreichen, die letztendlich das größtmögliche gesellschaftliche Leistungsvermögen hervorbringen. Das ist die Vision, von deren Realisierung man aber leider noch sehr sehr weit entfernt ist. Warum!? Damit Informationen und Wissen grenzenlos, ohne Hindernis fließen und sich entfalten ist es vor allem wichtig, dass man diese vertrauensvoll teilt, nicht mehr alleine sondern gemeinsam entwickelt und verantwortungsvoll anwendet, und das haben wir nicht gelernt. Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur bzw. Kultur so zu handeln, das müssen wir uns erst aneignen. Und hier kommt das Internet ins Spiel, insbesondere im Zusammenhang mit geographischen Gernzen. Web 2.0 – das soziale Mitmach-Web der Prosumenten (=Produzenten + Konsumenten) – ist hier das aktuelle Schlagwort, welches aufgrund der dahinterstehenden Prinzipien gerade die angesprochenen Handlungsweisen ganz besonders fördert. Kann man deshalb vom Internet als Kulturtechnik sprechen oder ist es doch nur um ein Medium zum sinnlosen Zeitvertreib? Nun ja, die Antwort liegt sicherlich irgendwo dazwischen aber Fakt ist, es ist da und wird nicht mehr verschwinden – mit all seinen Vorzügen und Möglichkeiten aber auch den dadurch neu entstehenden Haken und Risiken. Darauf müssen wir uns einstellen und zwar in allen Lebensphasen – vom Kindesalter bis ins hohe Erwachsenenalter (Stw. Lebenslanges Lernen). Dabei darf man aber eben nicht nur allein den Umgang mit der Technik erlernen, sonern muss die dahinterstehenden Handlungsprinzipien (Philosophie) verstehen, sich diesbezüglich verhalten und die Technick dementsprechend anwenden. Doch eine Kulturtechnik, das Internet!? Ja, zumindest vielleicht eine sekundäre. Wenn es denn aber so sei, dann ist es selbst schon im jungen Erwachsenenalter sehr schwierig eine Weltanschauung, die sich von Kindesbeinen an entwickelt hat hinsichtlich der (Inter-)Netzkultur bzw. -philosophie zu ändern. Das schaffen nur einige Wenige. Selbst in diesem Alter sind wir schon zu sehr kulturell geprägt und ausgereift um so einfach neu zu lernen und umzudenken. Deshalb sind in dieser Lebensphase und danach die Erfolgsaussichten für eine nachhaltige Kulturveränderung eher fraglich. Macht es da nicht eher Sinn früher anzusezten, dort wo der Mensch noch bezüglich seiner Werte und Anschauungen formbar ist? Und das ist wohl im Kindesalter, in den primären und sekundären Bildungsysystemen Kindergarten und Schule. Wird dadurch nicht eine Spirale in Gang gesetzt, eine kulturelle Revolution? Setzt man später an, zäumt man das Pferd immer wieder von hinten auf! Natürlich gilt es gleichzeitig aber auch weiter oben auf der Lebensleiter anzusetzen und zumindest zu sensibilisieren, damit sich die Spirale möglichst ungehindert entfalten kann. Bauen wir unser Traumhaus von Grund auf anstatt immer wieder die gleichen Stellen eines sanierungsbedürftigen Altbaus auszubessern. DNAdigital4Suchule 2.0 Aber geht das so einfach, ein Traumhaus zu bauen? Natürlich nicht, wenn die Mittel und Kompetenzen fehlen. Und das ist das Problem! Die beiden Bildungssysteme sind immer noch zu sehr traditionell à la Nürnberger Trichter geprägt. Die blinden Männer, mit ihrer begrenzten Wahrnehmung und ihren unterschiedlichen Interpretationen des Elefanten, werden kaum berücksichtigt. Na ja, zumindest noch nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Es hat sich wohl bereits einiges getan. Das simple Einprägen von Informationen und Wissen ist aber weiterhin Trumpf. Ungenügend gefördert wird dahingegen das aufeinander Zugehen und voneinander Lernen sowie selbstorganisierte und selbstverantwortliche Kreativität. "Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln", sollte und wird (?) die Devise sein, dann klappt es auch mit dem kritischen Denken. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht irgend wann, "sehen" dann alle blinden Männer, einen Elefanten. Die blinden Männer sind dabei aber nicht nur die einzelnen Individuen sondern auch die unterschiedlichen Anspruchs- bzw. Interessengruppen innerhalb dieser Systeme, aka Teil- bzw. Sub-Systeme. Jeder Einzelne gehört gleich mehreren dieser Systeme an. Vor dem Hintergrund des Internet, stehen diesbezüglich im Blickfeld von DNAdigital altersdemographische Generationen - nach Marc Prensky die davor Geborenen "digital immigrants" und die danach Geborenen "digital natives" (Diejenigen immigrants, die sich notgedrungen oder freiwillig anpassen sind "digital learners". Sicherlich gibt es aber auch (noch) "digital sceptics". Also drei Kulturen!). Aufgrund der unterschiedlich starken informations- und kommunikationstechnologischen Prägung treffen hier "zwei" unterschiedliche Weltanschauungen aufeinander, für die man eine Kommunikationsplattform schafft - sowohl in der virtuellen Welt via einer Online-Community (mixxt – connectin cultures) als auch in der realen Welt auf Treffen im Open Space-Format. Die Generationen tauschen sich über die Anforderungen an die (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen aus. Sie etwickeln gemeinsam Ideen zur Nutzung der Chancen und Bewältigung der Herausforderungen, die daraus resultieren, und setzten diese Ideen dann in realen Projekten um (Bsp: digital Zeitgeist). Auch bei DNAdigital will man mitunter das Pferd gleich richtig herum aufzäumen und einen Beitrag zum Bau des Traumhauses "nachhaltige Kulturveränderung" leisten. Die Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' fokusiert deshalb auf den sekundären Bildungsbereich Schule. Hier entwickeln digital natives gemeinsam mit Vertretern aus dem System Schule Projektideen, die dann, wenn notwendig, mit (finanzieller) Unterstützung von Partnern (aus der Wirtschaft) umgesetzt werden. So soll es sein! Erste Projektvorschläge werden bereits diskutiert. Warum der Fokus auf Schule und nicht gleich Kindergarten!? Ganz einfach, die digtal natives von DNAdigital stehen entweder als selbst Betroffene Schüler noch mitten im Schulalltag oder sind aber als Studenten und junge Berufstätige noch nahe dran, am Schulgeschehen. Sie kennen die Lage aus erster Hand, ihre Erfahrungen sind (relativ) aktuell. Aus diesem Blickwinkel können sie am besten abschätzen, was, warum und wie sich was aus ihrer Sicht ändern muss um Schüler auf die digitale (Arbeits-)Welt von Morgen vorzubereiten. Damit kann einen kompetenter Dialog mit den anderen Protargonisten des Schulsystems beginen. Im Folgenden werden die Anforderungen an die Schule von Morgen, aka Schule 2.0, und der Beitrag von DNAdigital bzw. der Gruppe 'Bildung und Web 2.0' zu deren Realisierung dargelegt. Dieser Beitrag ist natürlich auch schon ein erster Beitrag der Gruppe:-) Auf zur Schule 2.0! Was sich ändern muss Neue Anforderungen (s. Kasten) erfordern neuen Unterricht! Doch ist das möglich in einem System mit einer Struktur des 18 Jhd. (dreigliedriges Schulsystem), durch die heute immer noch vorwiegend das System Schule charakterisiert ist? (von der Problematik der sozialen Ungleichheit dieser Struktur wollen wir erst gar nicht sprechen) Schule 2.0 - Konkrete Maßnahmen Epilog: Lebenslanges Lernen ---- Literatur & Quellen * Prensky, Marc, 2001: Digital Natives, Digital Immigrants, verfügbar unter: * Der Bildungsbegriff im Wandel : Verführung zum Lernen statt Zwang zum Büffeln ; Dokumentation einer Konferenz des Netzwerk Bildung vom 05.-06. Juli 2007 / Hrsg.: Rolf Wernstedt ... Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung. Michael Tiedtke. - 1. Aufl.. - Berlin, 2008. * wikipedia.de: ** Nürnberger Trichter, Die blinden Männer und der Elefant, Informationsgesellschaft, Wissensgesellschaft, Web 2.0, Prosument, Kulturtechnik, Lebenslanges Lernen, Online-Community, Open Space * Zitate-Welt!: Zitate von Arthur Schopenhauer * DNAdigital * DNAdigital - Drei Kulturen * DNAdigital - Bildung & Web 2.0 * mixxt – connectin cultures * digital Zeitgeist * Tony Wagner: Teaching and Testing the Skills That Matter Most., Educational Week, November, 2008 Weiterführende Quellen Bücher * Der Nürnberger Trichter: Computer machen lernen leicht!? * Vom Nürnberger Trichter zum Laptop?: Schule zwischen kognitivem und sozial-emotionalem lernen. Kongreßbericht der 16. Bundeskonferenz 2004 in Nürnberg * Tony Wagner: The Global Achievement Gap: Why Even Our Best Schools Don't Teach The New Survival Skills Our Children Need - and What We Can Do About It. Basic Books, 2008. Videos Die Blinden Männer und der Elephant tVAs5Baciu8 Nürnberger Trichter: Schulen zerstören Kreativität iG9CE55wbtY Schule 2.0: Lehrer als Coaches V4k-nIokUrs Links zu weiteren Videos * Videos der Präsentationen auf der Fachtagung: "Web 2.0 in der Schule", 23.03.2007 * July 2008 keynote talk by Tony Wagner about his latest book "The Global Achievement Gap: Why Even Our Best Schools Don't Teach the New Survival Skills Our Children Need--and What We Can Do About It." * Wim Veen presenting a Video on Homo Zappiens. Learning Strategies of a digital Generation. Online Educa, Berlin, 2005. Podcasts * The Global Achievement Gap Interview, Interview mit Tony Wagner Weitere * School Change Consulting Ideensammlung System Schule * Lehrer,Schüler,Eltern,Bildungseinrichtungen für Lehrer (PHs, Unis),Kultusministerien, Bundesministerium für Bildung,Welt Forderungen an die Schule von Morgen Maßnahmen für die Schule von Morgen * interdisziplinärer Unterricht (bsb. Wirtschaftsgeographie; zwei Lehrer machen gemeinsam unterricht, situativ oder ständig) * Lehrerausbildung (müssen sich in schüler reiversetzten können – empathie, Schüler und Eltern als Kunden betrachten; das was sie vermittel, müssen sie auch lernen, z.B. Projektarbeit lernen – Christian, Gruppenmoderation) * Gesamtschule – Realschule+/Werksrealschule (Haupt- und Realschule zusammen) * Schüler lernen von Schülern (von gleichaltrig zu gleichaltrig ((gemeinsame) Präsentationen im Unterricht, Gruppen-/Projektarbeit), von alt zu jung/jung zu alt – Grundschüler lesen Kindergartenkindern vor) * Informations- und Medienkompetenz lernen Gute Beispiele * Lehrer Bloggen-Studie http://websquare.imb-uni-augsburg.de/2008-02/5, * Deutscher Schulpreis http://schulpreis.bosch-stiftung.de * Deutscher Innovationspreis für nachhaltige Bildung http://www.deutscher-innovationspreis.de) * Medienbeauftragte DNAdigital Gruppe Bildung und Web2.0 * digitals nahe mam Schulalltag (Kompetenz) * Kulturveränderung am beginn der kulturellen Prägung * Mögliche Projekte (System schule lernt voneinander mit Unterstützung der digitals)